theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
E1M7: Computer Station
E1M7: Computer Station is the seventh map of Knee-Deep in the Dead. Designed by John Romero and the par time is 3:00. Walkthrough From the start point, go through the door in front of you and harshly turn left. You emerge into a computer room with a ledge. Turn right to find a lift, then ride it up and follow the ledge to the yellow key. Now go back to the computer room and you should see a yellow door. Go through it, then follow the route until you find a passage with a blue door. Go up the stairs into a room with a pillar, which lowers as you near the room, revealing a couple of monsters. Go northwest with a passage and you will come to a door. Open the door into a room with another pillar, however it does not lower and is just for decoration. Anyways now go northwest to a lift into a computer room. Follow the route to the red key. Now get to the northwest of this level, where you find a red door, open it and grab the blue key! Now backtrack to the blue door we left off earlier. Go through it, turn right, and go circularly to get to a dark room with a switch. Press the switch that will open up another door. If you see monsters they are most likely those behind the switch-activated door. Now follow the passage to the exit door. Press the switch. Other points of interest: In the big room behind the yellow door is a lift that you can lower to get on top of the computers. There you can access a rocket launcher. The lowering pillar can be stepped on and it will rise, and you can straferun to the northeast to access a computer area map. If you fall into the nukage, see secret #2 below. If you fall off the pillar, you can lower it by exiting then reentering the room. If the pillar rises with you on it, you are not trapped - the switch lowers the pillar again temporarily. There is a door to the west of the room with the lowering pillar. Beyond the door is a lift, you can ride it up to access a dark computer room with a bullet box and a rocket box. Secrets: # In the large nukage pool, you can see a switch that is actually a door. Open it to access some medikits and a switch that opens a chainsaw in the dark computer room. # The only way to exit the large nukage pool is to go north, where is a soul sphere. As you near it, the door will open allowing you to reaccess the hallway. # There is another side of the large nukage pool that you can run into. There is a concrete ledge containing a chaingun, several large ammo pickups, and a medikit. There is also a backpack behind a secret door that is the fake dead end wall, once you near it a door will open allowing you to re-reach the curved staircase. Note that there is a POINTLESS armor bonus in that portion of the nukage pool, it's in the middle of NOWHERE, and it is like mistaking 9+10=21 when it is actually 9+10=19 (it can interrupt you when you are getting 100% items, but who cares about the items percentage on the intermission screen, because it is not required in UV-Max)! # Once you near the blue key, traps will be triggered. One of them in the computer room beyond the yellow door have a secret door that you can open, another door allowing you to access a courtyard with an invisibility, note that if you are playing on Ultra-Violence or Nightmare!, beware some shotgunners guarding it, and they may catch and attack you even if you are hiding behind the blue door because there are windows allowing you to see the outer courtyard.